


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰5

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。告白貌似失败了……





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰5

      阿不思低下头，轻轻地咬了一下自己的下嘴唇，似乎是在斟酌字句：“我想说的是……如果我是女孩的话，一定不会拒绝你的好意，盖勒特……但是很遗憾，我不是，所以我们只能成为朋友。”对面的金发少年似是早已经料到了答案，挑了挑眉毛，说道：“我想你接着要说，这是不道德的，对吧？但你为什么不抬起头来看着我说呢，阿不思？”接着盖勒特又戏虐般地补充了一句：“你的耳根都红了呢。”这下子不止耳根了，阿不思的整张脸都涨红了，试图辩解着：“在我的国家，这是不被允许的，即便我是皇室成员，也会被投入大牢中去。”（注1）盖勒特走近阿不思，几乎把他笼在自己的阴影里，凑近那张精致的脸庞，轻轻地笑着：“你实在太不坦率了，阿不思。”

     “笃笃笃”的敲门声及时响起，盖勒特抬起脸来，冷淡地应声道：“进来。”希尔德托着一个空白的银质餐盘进来，看见盖勒特和阿不思相对而立，距离亲密到让人产生一瞬的错觉，以为两个人是否下一秒就要开始接吻。阿不思这时候才意识到异常，仓促地向后退了几步，主动拉开了两人的距离。希尔德面部毫无触动，似乎对这一切视而不见，缓缓向两人行礼，告知晚餐已经准备完毕后，便离开了。

      长形的餐桌上，银质的烛台明晃晃的，厄恩斯特·格林德沃面对着一桌的晚餐却显得格外冷淡，用一把餐叉使劲戳着盘子里的肉块，直到把可怜兮兮的肉块戳地稀烂才罢休。站在他面前黑发男子明显带着局促不安的表情，手心在冒着冷汗，他的确很怕这位喜怒无常的陛下在听了他的禀报之后，也想把他捅到稀烂才满足，额上的汗珠一颗颗滚落下来。银发的皇帝眼睛里露出诡谲的精光，摆摆手示意着男子可以离开了，望着男子战战兢兢退出去的模样，自言自语地吃吃笑起来：“越来越有意思了，或许……我可以帮上一点小忙。”

       盖勒特晚餐的胃口特别好，甚至对于略微烤柴了的牛肉都没有挑剔，他觉得眼前小口啃着柠檬味软糕的阿不思实在是可爱的过份，他并没有告诉阿不思是自己关照了厨子特意做了这些甜点，因为盖勒特一向不喜欢甜食，觉得它们腻味的很。阿不思将最后一小口软糕吸进嘴里，红色的唇瓣因为咀嚼的动作而显得更加饱满动人。此刻，盖勒特在心底发出深深的感叹，凝视着这朵贪吃的小玫瑰，心情更加愉悦了。

      晚餐结束后，盖勒特风度翩翩地向阿不思告别，并道了晚安。后面连续几日都是如此，盖勒特在下午时分前来探望阿不思，陪他在花园里散步、聊天，有时候还会比试剑法。出乎骄傲的金发少年意料之外的是，看起来眉目温柔、身型瘦弱的阿不思，尽然能与自己不分上下，有好多次其实是自己落了下风，被阿不思用剑指住了命门。盖勒特觉得阿不思更显迷人了，精致的面庞总是在对话的时候泛着柔光，蓝色的瞳孔里总是盛满了盈盈的笑意，红润的嘴唇里吐露出睿智机敏的观点，两个人有那么多想法一拍即合，简直像彼此失落的另一半。

      质子生活在大多数时候，充斥着乏味与不安。阿不思会细细阅读盖勒特带给他解闷的书籍来打发时间，虽然他并不甘心被困在这里，但是他明白自己的处境，也懂得维持现状是比较明智的做法。可从他来到纽蒙迦德堡的第六天开始，盖勒特居然没有再来看望他，连续两天都是如此。到第三天早上的时候，阿不思终于忍不住向每天照顾他饮食起居的希尔德夫人打听起盖勒特的近况，希尔德垂下眼睛，叹了一口气，说道：“听说被陛下邀请来我国常住的邓布利多王子突然失踪了，陛下本人非常担心王子的安全，所以盖勒特殿下被叫去问话了。”在说这句话的时候，阿不思觉得这位洞悉人心的老妇人深深地看了自己一眼，好在阿不思仍维持了面上的平静神态，并没有再追问下去。

      那一日的深夜，阿不思在房间里来回踱步，将脚边的地毯快踏出洞来。在阿不思觉得有些困顿不支的时候，他的房门前传来了一阵急促的敲门声，一个熟悉的声音在询问着他是否已经睡下，他立即打开了房门。“盖勒特？”阿不思呼唤道。三天没有出现的盖勒特走了进来，身上裹着的外袍甚至都还没有脱下来，带着一身风尘仆仆的味道。金发的王子毫不在意这些小细节，他拉着阿不思的手，带着他走到那张四柱床上坐下，如释重负地说道：“是我，阿不思。”这时候的盖勒特离烛光比较近了，阿不思才发现他脸上竟然有一道红色的鞭痕，伤口已经肿起来了，在那张俊美的脸上显得那么突兀。阿不思凝视着盖勒特的眼睛，用探求的目光望着他，仿佛在说“你就没有什么要告诉我吗”。盖勒特伸手摸了摸自己脸上的伤痕，毫不在乎地解释道：“这个没什么，我小时候挨过不少，不过那混蛋最近好像换了新的鞭子，抽起来还怪疼的，嘶……”话音未落，盖勒特皱了皱眉头，好像牵扯到了某处的伤口。阿不思一语不发蹙着眉问道：“是因为我吗？”盖勒特摇着头苦笑了下：“因为那混蛋一直很讨厌我罢了，挨揍这是家常便饭。”阿不思一言不发地上前去解盖勒特的外袍，将他的上衣轻轻地褪了下来，他倒吸了一口气，胸口有些发闷，十几道鞭子的痕迹，几乎都集中在背部、手臂这几处。‘看来拿鞭子的人真的非常有经验，伤处几乎都没怎么破皮，却能肿起来’，阿不思思忖着，想起上一次希尔德为他处理伤口的一些药与棉布还留在房间里，便主动提出要为盖勒特处理伤处，裸着上半身趴在床上的少年自然是从善如流了。

      一只白皙修长的手在肌肉线条流畅的背上缓缓地上药，在触碰到皮肤的瞬间有些微微颤抖但是很快被克制住了，阿不思似乎非常擅长这种事情。卧伏的猎豹在觉得疼痛的时候会略微耸起肩胛，阿不思就会将手势控制的更轻柔。“你知道这个房间为什么会被形容为‘眼中的星辰’吗？（注2）”盖勒特突兀地开口问道，并没有等待阿不思的回答的意思，继续讲述下去：“这间房间，据说在上一任主人的时代，是属于最受宠爱的情妇的。（注3）而这也是我的母后最后弥留的地方，她被流放到这里，一个被丈夫厌弃的可悲女人。”阿不思蓝色的眼睛里弥漫着淡淡的雾气，这种不睦的夫妇在所有的皇室里并不少见，但是他仍然觉得很悲伤。盖勒特将头埋在床单里说道：“他在抽我鞭子的时候，让我不要瞪着他，说我的眼睛和他讨厌的贱人一模一样。”盖勒特说这几句话的语气平静的仿佛在说别人的事情，但是阿不思听出了隐隐的忧伤，自然而然地用手轻轻地抚着那头金发，金发覆盖的脑袋发出一声恶狠狠的诅咒：“总有一天，我要让他付出代价！”阿不思轻轻地笑着：“在这之前，先把你的伤养好，药上完了。”盖勒特侧过身来，凝视着阿不思比海水还要温柔的眼睛，请求道：“谢谢你，阿尔，我能再听听你小时候的故事吗？”阿不思无意戳穿他不愿意离去的小心机，开始聊起小时候的零星琐碎，温柔却早逝的母后，脾气暴躁的弟弟，体弱多病的小妹妹………盖勒特在不知不觉中竟然睡着了，阿不思看着他因为平稳呼吸而起伏的胸膛，微不可查地叹了一口气，将薄毯覆在他身上后，自己去了一旁的卧椅上休息。

      阿不思早晨醒来的时候，却讶异地发现自己侧躺在四柱床上面，背上的诡异压迫感只能证明了一点。盖勒特将脸部紧紧贴着他的背部，一只手随意搭在他的臀部上，正睡的香甜。阿不思想着盖勒特为了自己才受了伤，告诫自己不能将他即刻掀翻在地，只能按耐住性子，缓缓地挪开身体。

      直到正午的时候，盖勒特才有醒过来的迹象。他下意识去摸索身旁的人，却摸了个空，这时候他才完全醒了过来，意识到竟然都已经过了午餐的时间了。“该死的！”盖勒特起身穿外衣的时候，发现枕边放着一份封着火漆的信函，是一封来自萨克森公爵的邀请函。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:阿不思的国家设定为基督教国家。圣经里认为同性恋行为是一种性罪，违反神的律法，这种行为曾在西方国家会获罪入狱，基于这个历史背景。  
> 注2:这间房间的名称曾在第三章出现过，这里其实就是GG想告诉AD：“你是我眼中的星辰。”也是为了对比GG母亲的悲惨遭遇。  
> 注3:纽蒙迦德堡的上一任主人设定就是GG的叔叔。


End file.
